Nobody Knows it be me
by Asuka Kallen Akiza Haruno
Summary: the recent death of Jiraiya has prompted a stiring in the ebb and flow of Sakura's heart. She finally gets what he means to her but is it too late. Sakura can't lose another person she holds dear so drastic measures ensue. rating for later chapters.
1. Nobody Knows it but Me

Nobody knows it but me

Nobody knows it but me

On a cold and windy night in konoha Naruto Uzumaki's life is change forever

The piercing red flash of three o'clock flashed ever so eerily in the small apartment of Uzumaki Naruto. In one night's time Naruto had effectively lost the most important person in his life. He had just received news from Pa, the toad Elder that his father figure and mentor Jiriya had been slain by the hands of Akatsuki member pain. While the shock of this melodrama hit his ears he was blindsided by another turn of events. His second best friend and girl that his unrequited love had never quite reached had decided to give up on their pursuit of sasuke. They were so close to reuniting with Sasuke and he couldn't understand why she wanted to break up an effort that three years of blood sweat and tears had culminated into. Although the reasons to keep together the decrepit team seven rang clearly in Naruto's mind, they were not so translucent with Sakura.

" Naruto you know that I said that we would get strong enough to bring Sasuke back together, but I don't want to risk your safety any longer." The Girl said with a certain gaze that revealed tempered resolve. " I've seen you fight Orochimaru and I saw you revert to that, that… Thing. After that battle you began to dive deeper into the battle against Akatsuki, and with the recent deaths of Asuma-sensei and now Jiriya, I just… I don't want to have to attend your funeral, too Naruto!" but the boy's resolve as she knew, was strong in its own right. " Sakura-Chan, I made a promise to you that I would bring Sasuke back, and I told you that it is the promise of a lifetime. I meant that and that means I'll bring sasuke back to you even if I die during the process!" Naruto said with certain gusto that he had reserved for moments like this. Sakura expected that he would respond in such a way and yet it surprised her.

'Why doesn't he see that I'm really worried about him, If something happened to Naruto I couldn't live with myself. Why doesn't he see it.' Sakura thought with truest earnest.

Her recent ordeals with the blonde Shinobi had made her realize what he was really worth to her. From the moment that that she saw those icy blue eyes again she had been subjected to a new point of view, He had clearly matured and he was quite handsome but in many aspects he remained the same boy she knew from her academy days. He was always willing to help people, including people who were once his enemy and he had wisdom that most people didn't attain until they were old. Why did she so boorishly overlook the boy who has been attracted to her for so long?

" Naruto, I think I finally realize something. Sasuke won't ever be satisfied. He beat itachi and he avenged his clan, but he still hasn't come back. We can't change who he is and even though we love him I can't allow myself to put you in jeopardy for someone like him." Sakura spoke as tears began to break the levees of her heart. " I finally get what I've been feeling. I can finally put it to words. Naruto I think I've/ " I understand that you've grown tired of waiting so I'll finish this, Now! Naruto was now surrounded by kyuubi chakra, the same chakra that has propelled the boy to move forward. " Naruto what do you expect to do? I won't lose the both of you! I'm stronger then when Sasuke left! I'll stop you if I have to, Naruto! We don't need to go after Sasuke anymore!" She had a bad feeling about the man with the orange mask that took sasuke. Although Akatsuki has been severely weakened with the death of Itachi she still didn't trust the man in the orange mask. " Sakura, I know that you worry about me but I still have to keep my promise." He said while embracing her " Soon you'll be able to hold Sasuke in your arms and we'll be a team again."

While she disagreed whole-heartedly with his statements due to her realizations She could only nod in the arms of the shinobi who had become her most important person. ' I think that I might have fallen for you baka if only you could see it.' She thought with scornful irony. ' If only you could see'

After the pain and the tears Naruto carried a sleeping Sakura home. Was he in denial? She was giving up on sasuke for HIM? She feared for his safety? He didn't understand why the pink haired konoichi was worried but he couldn't give up. After shocking Mrs. Haruno with a shadow clone carrying Sakura, Naruto slowly walked to his home to prepare for his departure to the village hidden in the rain…

Author's notes

Well, folks this is the first chapter. I plan to expand on Sakura's budding feelings and Naruto's confusion. This story will get really action oriented during the next chapter. I will try to include other popular pairings like TemariXShikamaru or NejiXTenten. Please review and add feedback even if you flame me, I'm not a whiny Baka, and so I won't care. Peace and love,

Asuka Kallen Soryu


	2. End of the road

The river of tears

The "" are speech

The '' are thoughts

Standing at the foot of the valley of the end once again, Naruto was overcome with feelings of overwhelming guilt as he put the scar into his headband, effectively severing his ties with the leaf. If he wants to find Sasuke and eradicate the Akatsuki he couldn't have leaf Shinobi; Namely Sakura follow him. "It's for the better, She'll be happy if even if I don't come back. As long as Sasuke is in her arms I can keep my promise. Her happiness is good enough for me." Naruto was about to descend into the night when a familiar hand touched his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A cold chill roused Sakura from her contented sleep and she realized the gravity of the situation . " He's gone... Doesn't he know that I can't even sleep a night without thinking about him.. more and more, I love Naruto." She didn't know what to do, and If she lost him how she would have nothing. " I have to stop you, Naruto, I just have to..." with this thought she sprang from her bed and grabbed her knee high boots to pound the wet pavement of Konoha. " You belong to me, Naruto. I finally understand what I've been feeling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do I have to remind you what happens if you leave. Sakura is already worried about Sasuke so don't put more burdens on her by leaving." The lazy and jaunty expressions of Kakashi-sensei were replaced with a Serious look and a kunai in hand. " Sensei, She'll be happier when I get Sasuke back. I'm leaving for a reason and I told Sakura this already."The Jonin would not relent " Naruto do you understand that if you try to get revenge for master Jiraiya's death you'll be killed immediately,and if you do that you'll jeopardize the safety of the village and the entire world. If you want to risk everyone and everything for revenge, your no better than Sasuke and I'll be forced to stop you. Naruto knew what he was doing was right and he was prepared to injure his teacher for his goal. The familiar sound of Birds Chirping rained in Naruto's ears as he called a single shadow clone. His Rasenshuriken was posed as he was prepared to strike blows with his teacher. Sakura could feel something ominous in the air, and the amount of Chakra at the edge of fire country was as thick as it was three years ago. "I have to hurry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Naruto I know that earlier this year I told you that we are equals you and I, but this is over stepping my line of authority. I plan to come at you with pure unadulterated force." the son of the white fang pulled his headband up to reveal his most precious gift, His single sharingan eye. Naruto began to grow feral as two chakra tails sprouted from his back. At that moment Sakura saw through the clearing a epic battle between the two. Naruto was currently swinging wildly at summoned dogs who where attempting to hold him in place . It would be pure suicide to run between 

a battle between two S-rank ninja but she didn't care. " I don't want to be alone, Naruto stop this!

"Sakura! Move! This has nothing to do with you!" Naruto said with a feral howl. "baka this has everything to do with me! You keep talking about my happiness with Sasuke but you haven't realised that I've found it right here. I love you Naruto! Please don't leave me alone! "Listen to her Naruto!" His teacher said pleadingly." "No! I don't believe you, how could you love a monster like me, Just stay away from me, if you don't I'll kill you!" with a roar of chakra Naruto Cut an escape path through the canyon effectively severing his ties with team 7 and the leaf. His eyes were streaming with tears because he had ended all his hopes and promises except the one he made to her. He had just heard her pour out her heart and soul unto him, just as she did when he made his promise to bring Sasuke back. A fire was raging in his soul, it was genuine. Sakura had just meant what she had said back there. He was considered the container for the greatest terror in the ninja world and someone had just confessed true love to him. He collapsed and cried on the spot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was a shell of her former self for the days to come. She had lost the one person who knew her inside and out. Naruto was the only one she could reveal herself to. He had seen all of her conflicting emotions and only he comforted her. She needed him, it seemed more so than any other trivial necessity. She tosses and turned at nights on end. She didn't want to eat. 'Naruto is probably starving right now' she thought. Even Ino's stupid jeers didn't faze her. The lady Hokage sat silently when she saw sight of her pupil. "You're a mess right now, but you have to snap out of it Sakura!" the cut like sharp steel. "I gave Naruto a death wish three years ago, Tsunade-sama. I was so willing to rely on him that I basically cut his life short. I'm such a fool!" Tsunade hardened. That was your choice! I won't let you sit around and mope like a normal woman, you're a Konucichi! Go out and find him! Bring him back so I can pummel the idiot! Assemble the best shinobi you can find, and start tracking him it's only been two days!" "but I…" The hokage was serious. " yes ma'am, I'll bring back Naruto!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The clouds overhead looked ominous as Shikamaru gazed in to Blue Ocean of air. "How troublesome, eh Temari. We finally find a spot to be alone and Then Sakura Shows up asking us about a mission. What a drag." Sakura towered over him with her fist raised to strike but Temari spoke. "Sorry Sakura. He's in a bad mood because I'm not in Konoha as much as he would like. This is about Naruto isn't it?" Sakura silently nodded." I owe you two for saving Kankuro and Gaara. Shikamaru and I will be with you the whole way." "I'll be in this too! The green beast of Konoha will tear through every land to return Naruto!" The usual gusto of Rock lee was warming to Sakura; It reminded her of Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After hours of searching the Uzumaki rescue team was assembled. Sakura was leader of a squad that included Lee, Shikamaru, Temari, Hinata, sai, Neji, and Tenten. Their primary objective is to retrieve Konoha's two most promising Missing Nin: Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Their secondary duty was to eliminate all remnants of Akastuki and Orochimaru. They stood at the gate watching the village fade from view. Sakura would bring him back and make him understand his feelings even if she had to beat it into him.

Author notes

So sorry about the gap in chapters my laptop had to be fixed so I was screwed for a while. I thank those that commented and reviewed and I hope you'll do the same this chapter. The story is about to delve into more blood and gore then a Hellsing Volume. Possible Lemons may occur next chapter depending on the response.

Thanks Peace and Love,

Asuka Kallen Soryu


	3. Midnight love and Controversy

Naruto knew his objectives and his head was now clear. He began to reign in his emotions. "How could I take her love and trample on it. I'm no better than Sasuke!" He began to wonder what action he should take. He would only hurt her if he went back to the leaf but it would break his heart to be away from her for the rest of his life. He wished that his perverted mentor was still here. "Pervy Sage would know what to do, he always did. Why'd you go and get yourself killed sensei?" He needed an old man's guidance and the only two he could rely on were gone… or maybe he did know someone. He thought of one of his first mission's and one of his fondest memories in years. Standing on the bridge erected in his namesake, Naruto was in awe. The Naruto Bridge was bustling with the commerce that it was intended to bring when team 7 was here three years ago. He saw smiling faces and people chatting with a meaning to their lives, the feeling they didn't have when Gato was in power. "I gotta find Tazuna" Said Naruto with a new mission in sight. He decided to look in the old man's favorite place: the local Bar. The air stung the nose with cheap incense and paltry ales filled the cups of the patrons. Naruto sat down at the bar, scanning the place for any signs of his Don King-Esq. hair. There the bartender, an Attractive young woman, approached him. "So handsome, aren't you a little young to be in a bar?" she said with a sly smile on her lips. "It's really none of your business, lady, so leave me alone will ya?" He was sort of annoyed with her demeanor. "Besides you look about as old as me and you work here!" his remarks were met with another smile, one more genuine. "I owe someone a great deal and I can either work here, or work on the street. I chose the former as you can see. I took interest in you because of that headband in your pocket. You're a rogue as well aren't you?" Naruto's eyes widened at her statement. "The land of wave doesn't see Ninja that often so you and I are probably the only shinobi. Sorry about earlier, my name is Ayase." The young bartender suddenly looked beyond Naruto to the image of a man in the doorway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura almost kicked herself when she and her group lost Naruto's trail. Hinata and Neji gazed off into the distance with her Byakugan but there was no trace of the nine tailed container. "I wish Kiba were here. He and Akamaru would find Naruto in a heartbeat." Hinata had a look with worry in her eyes. We don't have the time to dwell on that lady Hinata. The only tool we have in our arsenal is the byakugan so we can't give up yet" said Neji with a reassuring smile to comfort the young woman that was like his sister. A few hours later, Lee was sound asleep in his tent while Sakura and the others sat around a dying fire. "Well I guess me and Shikamaru will be turning in" said Temari with her devilish grin. "Neji and I have midnight…Training, remember?" said Tenten, whose intent could not be any clearer. This left Sai, Hinata and Sakura around the vacant flames. Sai began staring in his brother's book with his emotionless gaze when Hinata Approached Sakura. "Um, Sakura? I had wanted to ask you this ever since Naruto came back to the village. It took me a while to muster up the courage but I have to know….What are your true feelings for Naruto?" Sakura was shocked at the shy girl's bluntness. "You used to have eyes for Sasuke, but I see it now. You love him, don't you"? Sai ended his mindless gazing and focused on the girl's intently, the fire starting to rage again. "I know that you have feelings for him too, but I have to ask you to stay out of this. Naruto and I are different; you don't know the pain he's endured because of me." Sakura's words were cold. "You will never understand what he and I have been through, so stay out of it."Hinata shivered a bit before hardening again "You only love him out of pity, you pink haired whore. Sasuke abandons us and so you move on to MY Naruto! YOU BITCH" The Byakugan burning in her eyes, Hinata converged on Sakura with killing intent that was so evident that it looked like her hands were bleeding from the fierce nature of her chakra. She moved swifter than the dancing flame and Sakura had little time to react. Impact was imminent. At that moment the shadows seemed to bend rapidly, slowly engulfing the two teens. "If I knew you two were gonna fight I would have told Temari to wait up a bit, how troublesome." Shikamaru emerge from the night with an annoyed look in his eyes. "You guys threw off my plans for the night so since I don't get any action you won't either. In that moment one of Sai's ink clones restrained Hinata. The murderous intent was removed from her visage and she began to sob. Sakura stared off into the embers and said nothing more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ayase! I need the strongest sake you got". The words came from a burly man with huge grin on his face. His voice was oddly familiar. "Old Geezer!" Naruto almost tackled him when he realized that it was Tazuna. "There's no way: Naruto?! It's been years! Didn't you used to be a shrimp, now you're taller than me? A lot happens three years, I guess." Naruto was full of questions for the eccentric old man but the old man a few questions as well. "So Naruto what brings you to the land of wave and what ever happened to that pink-haired girl, that Goth kid, and your porn reading sensei?" Sitting in a booth in the corner of the bar, Naruto basically told Ayase and Tazuna the whole story from when they left wave country. "You personally know the Kazekage and Copycat Kakashi is your sensei. Your way more interesting than any of the other people I meet in this bar. You spoke of the Akastuki, didn't you? It appears that meeting you is fate. Her words were filled with disdain when she spoke of the Black daybreak. "I am a rouge Ninja from Amekagure originally so I know a lot about the two members that killed your sensei. In the rain village Pein controls the majority of the shinobi out of fear but a few of us still opposed him. His power is immense. His abilities are unknown to most but what we do know is that he killed our true leader Hanzo, who not even your sannin could beat in th e third ninja war. I can give you much more info on his partner, a woman we call the death angel, Konan." Naruto sat still trying to process the knowledge given to him by Ayase. She told him of Konan's manipulation of paper, a ninja art similar to Sai's drawing, and her resilience to all the elements except water and fire. Naruto then sprang to life. "I don't know katon or mizu jutsu. Wind is my nature manipulation!" Ayase was quiet and Naruto began to panic a bit before she spoke again. "You can beat Konan with wind and some thinking but the problem lies with Pein. He can somehow control every element with ease something that even Kage- level ninja take years to master. Any normal ninja would never stand a chance against him." Naruto stood up from the booth and said with a smile, "I'm not a normal ninja by any means."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You slowpoke, if you had kept me waiting any longer I would've just beat off and went to bed. You act like you're afraid of older women…" Shikamaru took off his tactical jacket and lit a cigarette. "If I were afraid of you we wouldn't be here now would we? Besides what difference does a year make? Temari just grinned, her supple breasts expose in the cold night air. The cold feeling was abruptly ended when Shikamaru's warm tongue began to lap on her rock hard nipples. Her expression was that of pure pleasure and excitement, and the sounds she gave out displayed her gaiety. Shikamaru was a genius in all areas of his life and this certainly wasn't an exception. He nibbled on her neck while caressing her inner thigh with his nimble fingers. She was soaked and he relished the thought of tasting her sweet juices. After giving her the attention she needed her began to attack his needs. He plunged his tongue deep inside, causing a deep moan and a contorted motion. It was new record in all of their endeavors and Shikamaru celebrated the spoils of his victory by slurping her wet womanhood. As soon as his warm up was completed Temari withdrew her endowment with one swift maneuver of his zipper. She slowly stroked it, his manhood stiffening from the contact. Her warm mouth engulfed it. Temari bobbed her head rhythmically with renewed vigor. He had pleasured her so well so Temari felt she had to return the favor. Their sexual relationship was one of control as they each fought the other, using sex as their medium. They were adversaries ever since the day they met and that fact will never change, no matter what their villages' relation was. She had him where she wanted when he jerked suddenly, meaning he was at his brink. She then stopped her dance and Shikamaru could almost cry.' Is she really going to just let me off slowly right now? Damn her, I bet she's enjoying this.' Shikamaru felt a bit disappointed until he felt her body rub against his hard member. She was ready. They said nothing; they knew their roles very well. Temari laid there, her eyes containing a sensual gaze. He slowly drove his way into her womanhood, their eyes still locked. Temari grinded her hips inward to maximize the pleasure and Shikamaru's thrusts became shorter and more repetitive. She was so tight and He couldn't take it anymore, so he trusted violently and spastic, before he came inside her warm body. The ritual was complete and the lovers were satisfied, their love overcoming the worry they had over each other. "Shikamaru, no matter what happens during this mission, promise me that you'll stay alive alright?" The night was still and in that quiet he gave his promise. "I will never leave you, and I mean that."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author notes

Sorry about the wait! I was having serious writing block and it was killing me. My first attempt at a lemon was interesting, I must admit. I might just be a hentai but the progress was fast and effortless. I like ShikaXTema pairing and I can't wait for feedback from you guys. The next chapter will be out in 3 days and I will progress the story with Naruto's training and Sasuke will make his appearance, as well as the Akastuki. Please review. Thank to all you readers.

Peace and love,

Asuka Kallen Soryu


	4. Pass You By

Don't let real love pass you by

I don't own Naruto. It is property of Masashi Kishimoto

"You're an idiot, you know that! How in the hell are you going to say something so cool like "I'm not an ordinary ninja" and then fail this epically. So what you can use shadow clones, they suck. Water, my friend, is where a true ninja's skill lies. You stupid air bender, Bum, faggot…" Ayase was a bit different from all the other masters that Naruto had encountered. First of all, she drank like a sailor, confusing alcohol with water. Second, she was greedy and cleaned him out to get more booze. Lastly, although she was woman she ha a sexual libido like a man, often requesting sexual favors that Naruto would have to indulge. Determined to hold his purity until he finally found the one he loved, Naruto convinced Ayase to back off, using his shadow clones as her own personal dildos…"Oh, Naruto! I know I said that your clones were useless but I was lying!!! Thrust harder, you idiot!" Ayase proceeded to wrap her legs around the clone more, causing it to dissipate rapidly. "Naruto, that was better. You have to control your chakra more evenly! That Sakura girl you told me about won't be happy with two minute penis performances, now, will she? Naruto blushed furiously, angry with the fact this girl was just toying with him. "You know what!? I'm done with this "training". I'm through using my shadow clones as your personal gigolos!" With the completion of his thoughts Naruto turned to leave. Before he could exit a strong and resounding fist hit him hard in his face. While lying on the ground he was able to catch a glimpse of pink hair and tight spandex shorts.

Naruto was dumb struck. Standing over top of him with her arms crossed and an angry scowl was Sakura Haruno, his childhood crush and best friend. Before he could even comprehend the next events she struck him, hard, kicking his balls several times relentlessly. "You dick head fuck off! I assemble a fucking ninja squad to find you and you're fucking some whore. When I'm through with you you'll wish that you were born a woman!" Sakura was seething as Shikamaru possessed her with his shadow. " Yo! She beat your ass good, didn't she? I wasn't expecting to find you like this either. It's nice to have fun sometimes but you have to come back home." Shikamaru looked ticked, half a cigarette hanging between his lips with sleepless eyes. "This bitch had us up at four in the morning after arguing with Hinata and spoiling my happy time! We find your chakra and then she's super happy and we run off to find you with a naked woman! Explain yourself or I have the Amazon bitch kick you in the groin again!" Naruto was still dazed after his encounter with Sakura's heel and he no longer had enough consciousness to speak. Ayase spoke up instead. "You Konoha ninja are always jumping to conclusions. This kid is my lucky little student, and we were doing a training experiment with his shadow clones. You must be Sakura. He fought so hard to avoid having sex with me that he couldn't even make decent shadow clones out of fear that he would retain the experience and he would lose his purity. You look like a pretty special girl from that kick you gave him. Who knows? You could be my student and you two could do your training together. A devilish grin eclipsed her face as she looked sakura up and down with intricate intent. Sakura shied away, not wanting to think that she jumped to a huge misunderstanding. Ayase continued, still analyzing her new prey's body. "I see that you have excellent chakra control and very precise reflexes. I could expand your chakra with my form of training, allowing you to do some really amazing things." Sakura pondered a bit before stating her answer. "You're on! I accept your challenge. Naruto belongs to me and no one else." Ayase merely laughed off the statement by her younger counterpart, patting her on the head and stepping on Naruto for good measure.

"I killed Itachi, and I still have no satisfaction for my deeds." Sasuke was brooding. This Ancestor of his promised him power just like Orochimaru did, and just like Orochimaru he was failing to deliver. Other members of his group began to chime in. "We then got rerouted and sent to capture Killerbee, a mission that resulted in failure." Suigetsu seemed irritated, solely because this was their second day without rest. "Master Sasuke wouldn't let us go on for much longer without rest would he" said Jugo in a passive voice. Karin answered quickly, as she always did when it came to Sasuke. "Of course not! Sasuke Kun is already formulating a plan. Isn't that right Sasuke-Kun?" Sasuke was irritated and every one of his teammates knew it, all except for one. "Karin, I honestly feel like placing you in an infinite Tsukiyomi, continuously raping you over and over again. I would then proceed to sodomizing you anally with a chidori current, laughing while you bleed everywhere." Everyone fell silent, all having eyes wide with amazement and wonder. "…Sasuke-Kun? Can you really call it torture or rape if I dream about you doing that to me every passing second?" It was at this point in which Sasuke wished he had a death note handy…

"Oh my head…" Ayase had finally awoken from her drunken stupor to find her small residence filled to the brim with strange looking people. She overstepped a drunken guy in green and two Hyuga clan members to step outside. The blustering light of the day shocked her eyes, causing her to squint in pain and annoyance. Ayase looked over to a tree on the hill to see an interesting sight. Sleeping soundly with a slight smile on her face was Sakura, her hair blowing slightly with the ebb and flow of the wind. Naruto's head was resting on Sakura's legs, sleeping with his chest rising and falling slowly. Ayase saw how different they were than the other boarders at her home. '_These two have potential that the others I've encountered can't ever grasp. I may be able to establish a bond strong enough to take on Pain and Konan… and win._'

"Oh, Sasuke!!" The cries permeated through the night. Trapped in the prized genjutsu of the Uchiha clan was Karin, facing the punishment for her insolent ways. "Fuck me harder, Sasuke-Kun. In my Ass, please!!" Sasuke was downright baffled by the stupidity of this woman, being sodomized and raped while still enjoying every second of it. He ha to find some way to express his terrible will without pleasuring her. " Jugo, Suigetsu. Come join us in this little exercise." It was at this moment that Karin's cries changed from those of pleasure to those of extreme and excruciating pain. Suigetsu assumed his watery form, gorging into her anal cavity. The sheer motion and sound of it was enough to break Karin. "Stop! Sasuke-Kun! I promise I won't dishonor you again. Please just stop them!!!" Sasuke sat with his eyes closed, ignoring the spectacle that he himself put forward. Jugo was pushed over the edge. With his cursed body enlarged with chakra he began to bore into her, drawing blood with every gory thrust. After what seemed liked an endured eternity the pair finally stopped there onslaught of the woman. Lying in a mixture of her own blood and discharge Karin was motionless. Her mind broken, she could no longer impede Sasuke or his plans for revenge. She still had smile, honoring the only reason left for her existence, Her Sasuke.

Sakura couldn't remember the night before waking up and when she realized where she was, she wished that she could. Lying on her lap was the boy that she searched longingly for, his breathing joined in the rhythm of her own. She was so mad, and she realized that she always felt this way when any other woman wanted to get closer to Naruto. He was finally in her grasps, her arms slowly rubbing his soft cheeks. He shuffled slightly, startling her. He awoke, his azure blue eyes looking straight into her light green orbs. "I must be dreaming, because this sort of thing could never happen in reality." Sakura said nothing. There was nothing she could say. She and hurt him the most, and she continued to hurt him every time she neglected him in favor of something else. She wasn't going to repeat her mistakes, and today was the start if the process. She grabbed his face, kissing his lips softly with earnest and yearning. Naruto had no reaction of words, because no words could equal the joy he felt. He kissed her, with strong heartfelt pulses, causing her to relent a bit before continuing their passion. Suddenly Sakura sprang up, tears running down her face with subtle contained sobs. Without a thought even conceived he chased after her, following the back of the young woman he had waited for his entire life. No more of her tears would come at his expense.

Author Notes

It took me a year to finally update this story. I feel like I did it such an injustice. I plan to spend my time updating regularly, with quality stories that people enjoy reading. Thank you for reading this. Review please. Any criticism s accepted, as I enjoy flames.

AKHS and Grey 1171


End file.
